Jodido Cumpleaños
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: "Luego volvió a recostarse contra mí. Yo sonreí. A fin de cuentas, ese había sido mi mejor cumpleaños." Yaoi, Lemmon FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GRIMMJOW


**~0~**

**Jodido Cumpleaños.**

**Por: Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**Jeje, al fin logre postear esto.**

**Lo dedico a cualquier fan del GrimmUlqui, pero principalmente a mi nee-chan Aki-kun.**

Conteo de palabras: 8.801

Advertencias: Yaoi, lemmon, algo de OOC xD

Disclaimer: No, lastimosamente Bleach no me pertenece. La principal prueba de ello es que no fue declarada serie yaoi y que GrimmUlqui y ShuuKira no son parejas oficiales.

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano, extrañamente, y hacia frío. Debe haber sido por eso, realmente me estaba helando.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero ya podía escuchar algunos idiotas rondando por ahí. El eco de sus pasos y sus voces hacia que me doliera la cabeza.

No tenia ánimos de levantare, la verdad es que quería quedarme todo el día tirado en la cama. Y no, no tenia nada que ver con que ese día fuera mi cumpleaños… rayos, los arrancar no deberíamos festejar esas idioteces ¡Somos armas para matar, maldita sea!

La parte buena de eso era que al menos nadie sabía que ese día yo cumplía un jodido año más… Bueno, claro que algunos si, pero eso daba igual, Las Noches no era un lugar muy vivo y animado, todos los putos días eran iguales y una estupida fecha no iba a cambiarlo.

Me di la vuelta en la cama, frunciendo el seño. Trate de volver a dormir, pero no podía pegar un jodido ojo, así que decidí que seria mejor levantarme.

- Carajo, que puto frió de mierda – murmure al sentir un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda.

Me apresure a vestirme, pero realmente no sirvió de mucho. Es decir, no es como que yo lleve mucha puta ropa encima.

- Tsk – chasquee la lengua y me apresure a salir de mi habitación. Al salir, entrecerré los ojos para evitar quedarme jodidamente ciego por el puto brillo de las paredes blancas de Las Noches. Suspire resignado y espere a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Comencé a caminar por los estupidos e interminables pasillos, realmente no tenia ni idea de a donde iba, pero me daba jodidamente igual.

- Sexta.

La sorpresa me hizo dar un pequeño salto. Reconocería esa voz vacía donde fuera, y realmente la odiaba. Además, había un solo ser en toda la puta existencia que solía llamarme por mi rango…

- Ulquiorra. Joder, no me asustes carajo – dije, girándome para verlo a la cara.

- Es extraño verte madrugando sexta.

Me di la vuelta y me acerque caminando hacia el. Ulquiorra me miraba fijo con esos jodidos ojos imposiblemente verdes.

- Me despertó el frió – no pensaba hacer un comentario sobre verlo deambulando por los pasillos tan temprano, el siempre se levantaba junto con el sol falso de Las Noches - ¿A dónde ibas? – pregunte, sabiendo que Ulquiorra nunca iba por ahí sin hacer nada.

- De hecho, iba a buscarte a ti sexta. Aizen-sama me pidió que te comunicara sobre una reunión mañana por la mañana. – me dijo con su típica voz monótona, y no pase por alto que no había dicho mi nombre en ningún momento.

- Tsk, aun sigues diciéndome "sexta". Tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

Comenzamos a caminar, y paso cerca de un minuto hasta que me contesto.

- El hecho de que hallamos iniciado una relación sentimental no quiere decir que deba cambiar mi manera de referirme a ti, sex—hmph – lo interrumpí a mitad de su discurso. Ya estaba harto, tenia frió y mal humor.

Ulquiorra se acerco más a mí, y sentí como sus delgados brazos se deslizaban alrededor de mi cuello, y una de sus pálidas manos se enredaba en los cabellos de mi nuca.

Sus labios eran, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, suaves y calidos, y ese simple beso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien, más que nada por la manera en que Ulquiorra se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia.

Para cuando dejamos de besarnos, estábamos totalmente agitados y sin aire. Nos separamos a penas lo necesario y lo mire a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese verde profundo; ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, nos estábamos besando de nuevo. Lo empuje suavemente con mi cuerpo hasta toparnos con la pared, y subí una de mis manos desde su cintura hasta su rostro, al mismo tiempo que lo subía contra la pared, sosteniéndolo con mi cuerpo.

El roce de nuestras caderas y la situación en general estaba haciendo que mi temperatura subiera, principalmente _ahí_ abajo, y Ulquiorra pareció notarlo, porque juro que escuche un gemido ahogado en su garganta. De todas formas, no duro mucho. Apenas empezaba a bajar por su cuello cuando el me interrumpió.

- Grimm... jow… aun estamos e-en el pasillo – articulo con dificultad.

- Joder Ulqui… - murmure mientras besaba su cuello - ¿Cuándo entonces? – y sonreí, porque había logrado que dijera mi nombre.

- Solo espera... un poco… y… realmente agradecería que cierta parte de tu anatomía dejara de intentar… violentarme en pleno pasillo… - siguió hablando, su voz iba volviendo a la normalidad y recobrando compostura.

Bufe en su hombro, y lo baje de la posición en que lo había tenido. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y yo me había alejado un poco, comenzó a arreglar su ropa. Volvió a colocarse la tela blanca sobre sus hombros, donde comenzaban a formarse unas marcas ligeramente moradas, y subió la cremallera hasta tapar el agujero en la base de su cuello. Mientras tanto yo sonreía con autosuficiencia, pensando en sus anteriores palabras: "un poco". Eso significaba que quizá en poco tiempo accediera a tener sexo conmigo.

La verdad es que yo había estado intentando follármelo desde poco después de empezar nuestra… relación. Pero el bastardo, además de ser totalmente capaz de patearme el culo si me pasaba de la raya sin su permiso, era un maldito caprichoso y selectivo. A simple vista no lo parece, pero solo debes observarlo mejor para notarlo.

En verdad, no tengo muy en claro como es que empezó todo esto. Quizás fue en aquella misión…

_Estábamos en el mundo humano, habíamos sido enviados allí para llevar a cabo una misión de reconocimiento en una cuidad candidata para crear la Llave del Rey._

_Era obvio que en esa puta ciudad de mierda no había ni la mitad de las almas necesarias, pero el hijo de puta de Aizen nos había enviando de todas formas._

_- Joder, Ulquiorra, estoy aburrido – le dije tirándome en la cama del hotelucho en que nos estábamos quedando._

_El me miro abotonándose la camisa del gigai que acababa de ponerse._

__ Sexta, no se que esperas que haga acerca de tu estado, pero encuentro altamente irritante el hecho de que me tomes por un bufón. No estamos aquí para que te diviertas. – me dijo, evidentemente intentando intimidarme manteniendo contacto visual – Vinimos para cumplir la misión que Aizen-sama no encomendó, y te pediré que no la arruines con tu necedad._

_Yo rodé mis ojos, cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido. Si hubiera sido yo, solo hubiera respondido con un "No jodas"._

_- Vamos Ulquiorra, ambos sabemos que esta jodida ciudad no sirve para lo que busca. Vayamos a divertirnos. – recibí una mirada gélida de su parte, y supe que eso era definitivamente un "NO", pero yo no me rendía tan fácilmente._

_- Sexta, no importa lo que- - empezó, pero lo corte._

_- En serio Ulquiorra, nunca te he visto sonreír ni divertirte. Deberías vivir un poco. –sugerí._

_- Para este momento, esperaba que te hubieras dado cuenta de que no soy de los que se dejan llevar por sus emociones. Y sexta, por si no lo has notado, nosotros estamos muertos. – esta vez hablo sin mirarme, casi como si estuviera ofendido. Suspire resignado._

_- ¿Sabes que? No se ni por que mierda me molesto en decirte algo. Me voy de este jodido hotel, tú hazte cargo de esta estupida misión. – estaba harto de la puta forma de ser de Ulquiorra, así que al terminar de hablar Salí azotando la jodida puerta._

_Claro que no esperaba deshacerme de él así de fácil. Mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al hall del primer piso, sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, y un leve reiatsu muy conocido._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que-_

_- No puedo dejarte solo sexta, harías desastres con tu forma de ser tan impulsiva y escandalosa. Iré contigo._

_- Tsk, haz lo que quieras – le conteste con brusquedad, y seguí caminando, un tanto molesto porque me había llamado escandaloso._

_Caminamos durante horas por las calles, hasta que anocheció. Yo iba delante, siempre seguido de cerca por Ulquiorra, y en verdad eso ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas._

_- Puta madre Ulquiorra, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? – casi grite, bastante enojado._

_El apenas se digno a mirarme._

_- Si quieres que deje de caminar detrás de ti sexta, solo escoge un lugar y entra. Ya te advertí que debo vigilarte._

_Solté un bufido, ofuscado, y mire a mi alrededor. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba, pero en la acera había muchas personas, y en el aire colgaban muchos carteles con luces brillantes y de colores, anunciando casinos, restaurantes, tiendas y bares. En mi búsqueda, uno de ellos llamo mi atención._

_La mitad del carteles estaba tapado por uno de esos vehículos humanos, de lo que son tan grandes que podrías meter un hollow tamaño medio dentro*. Creo que los usan para transportar cosas._

_Como sea, en el anuncio se leía "PUB", y eso era suficiente para mí._

_Mire a Ulquiorra y le señale el cartel con la cabeza. El lo miro y yo comencé a caminar. Poco tiempo después, ambos estábamos siendo arrastrados dentro del lugar por una masa de personas._

_- Sexta ¿Qué es este lugar? – me pregunto, parecía algo desorientado._

_- Es un pub. Se supone que aquí vienes a divertirte: tomas algo con alcohol, bailas y ese tipo de cosas._

_- No veo de que manera actividades tan vulgares como esas puedan ser divertidas._

_Intente separarme un poco, ya que los jodidos humanos estaban__** apretándome**__ contra el, si entienden a lo que me refiero, pero no sirvió de nada._

_Ya dentro fui hasta la barra._

_-¿Qué va a pedir? – me pregunto el hombre._

_- Dame lo mejor que tengas – le dije, poniendo una sonrisa socarrona. El tipo me vio raro y me sonrió de lado. Después de un momento volvió y me puso un vaso largo en frente. Era de un color amarillo brillante y tenia hielos flotando. Lo observe un poco y luego me lo tome de un trago._

_Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una mala idea._

_- Es fuerte… ¿Qué es? – pregunte, sintiendo el típico ardor en la garganta._

_- Se llama Destornillador – contesto aun sonriendo de lado. _

_Luego de eso el tipo se fue, yo quede ahí sentado en la barra. Había mucha gente hablando cerca mío, y entre todo el jodido griterío escuche que el barman me hablaba._

_- Oye, toma. – dijo, extendiéndome un vaso de vidrio grueso y forma alargada, y dentro de el un liquido rosado-rojizo, hielo, un sorbete y una rodaja de limón en el borde – Esto es para ti, regalo del hombre de allí. – informó, señalando a un tipo que me estaba observando a unos asientos de mi._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte, al no saber que decir._

_- Pantera Rosa, no es demasiado fuerte pero es caro. Yo que tu le agradecería. – sugirió, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Yo asentí un poco distraído en el color de la bebida._

_- Pantera Rosa… - repetí cuando el ya se había ido - ¡¿Qué clase de puta broma es esta? – refunfuñe un poco, pero de todos modos me lo tome._

_Deje el vaso en la barra de un golpe seco, con apenas un poco de liquido en el fondo, y me paré. Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a divertirme un rato, pero choque con alguien más._

_-Sexta, seria beneficioso para ambos que te fijaras por donde caminas._

_Oh, por favor, maldita la suerte que hace que siempre me tope con Ulquiorra._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – me fije que llevaba un vaso no muy grande en la mano, y el contenido era de un naranja brillante._

_- Un humano me lo dio. Es aparentemente un tipo de bebida. – hablaba mirando el curioso líquido – No planeo dejar que basura humana ingrese a mi organismo, pero es notable tu gusto por este tipo de líquidos. Espero que sepas que hacer con el. – y luego me lo extendió, esperando a que lo tomara._

_- ¿Te dijo como se llama? – pregunte al tener el vaso entre mis manos._

_- Fuck Me Hard – contesto. Inmediatamente me pregunte que habrían intentado proponerle a Ulquiorra con este tipo de trago._

_- Tsk, lo que sea – le dije de mal modo, y luego camine hasta el otro lado del lugar, donde veía una chica de espaldas, sentada en la otra barra. Si tenia suerte al final de la noche podría tener sexo con ella._

_Me pare a su lado, apoyado en la madera, y me presente. Ella me miro._

_- ¿Estas tratando de ligar conmigo? – preguntó. Me tomo desprevenido, pero de todos modos conserve la sonrisa en la cara._

_- ¿Tu que crees? – devolví la pregunta. Ella me sonrió, y entonces note que sus ojos eran de un verde vivo, algo azulado._

_- Soy Hibari – se presento – Hibari Dan._

_La chica tenía un nombre extraño, pero daba igual. Estaba buena y solo era cosa de una noche. Tenia el cabello negro y lacio, un poco despeinado y largo hasta media espalda, ojos grandes y verdes. Era pálida, delgada y un poco más baja que yo. Bastante plana, pero me daba jodidamente igual._

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le pregunte._

_- Tequila Sunrise – me respondió, sonriendo de lado._

_Le hice un gesto a un tipo detrás de la barra y le pedí dos Tequila Sunrise. Hable con Dan un par de minutos, mientras bebíamos. Resulto bastante agradable, y hacia comentarios que daban a entender que buscaba lo mismo que yo. _

_Todo iba bien hasta que hizo uno un tanto extraño._

_- Así que vienes a los bares a buscar chicos con quienes tener sexo de una noche ¿eh? – dijo casualmente antes de darle el ultimo trago a su tercer vaso de tequila._

_Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba ¡¿Había dicho "chicos"? ¡¿Dan era hombre? Casi me ahogo con lo que estaba tomando, pero logre normalidad._

_- Aja, tu también ¿no es así? – conteste aparentemente tranquilo, pero sentía el sudor bajándome por el cuello. Dan asintió riéndose._

_- Entonces ya deberíamos ir planeando a donde ir esta noche – sugirió._

_- Si ¿Por qué no? – asentí, buscando la manera de escaparme._

_Y doy gracias al puto destino por haberme dado la excusa perfecta._

_- Oye Dan, ya vuelvo… - dije, levantándome y prácticamente volando hacia la otra punta del bar, donde había visto Ulquiorra siendo acosado por un tipo._

_Era un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, y parecía decidido a llevárselo a un hotel. Y eso me jodió._

_- Vamos lindura, no lo hagas difícil – le decía el idiota, llevándolo contra la pared._

_- Apreciaría que dejaras esa actitud tan molesta y que no invadieras mi espacio personal. No merece la pena ensuciarme las manos por basura como tu. – contesto el, poco intimidado por cercanía de aquel inútil._

_- Veo que eres peligroso ¿eh? ¿Quieres jugar con fuerza? – ese estupido y jodido humano tampoco parecía dispuesto a rendirse._

_Llegue junto a ellos en el momento en que su mano casi tocaba el rostro de Ulquiorra. Tome su antebrazo y lo torcí hacia atrás, y el grito de dolor._

_- ¡Oye que te pasa! – me grito cuando lo solté, y pude sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol saliendo de su boca._

_- ¡Puta madre, el ya te dijo que no! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota? – conteste, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea._

_Sentí los ojos Ulquiorra mirándome fijamente, y luego lo escuche hablar._

_- Sexta, no era necesario que vinieras a defenderme. Sabes que soy absolutamente capaz de cuida de mi mismo, al contrario de ti. – bien, yo había ido a ayudarlo y el me estaba insultando. Genial._

_Cuando estaba por contestarle, el tipo habló._

_- Oh, l-lo siento, no sabia que estuviera contigo... - dijo, antes de alejarse entre las personas, bastante asustado._

_Yo quede mirando al vacío por un momento, con un tic en el ojo, hasta que Ulquiorra hablo._

_- Sexta- - pero yo lo interrumpí._

_- Ya vámonos – le dije, comenzando a caminar, olvidando a Dan y a las siete bebidas alcohólicas que había consumido y comenzaban a tener efecto._

_- ¿Sexta?... – escuche a Ulquiorra hablar, antes de que una multitud de humanos nos separara y arrastrara._

_En mi estado de semi-ebriedad escuche que la gente gritaba algo como "disfraces" y "show", pero no preste atención. Luego de eso solo recuerdo mucho ruido, grandes cantidades de alcohol y un traje negro con un látigo._

_A la mañana siguiente... bueno en realidad fue como al mediodía, desperté en el piso del hotel, de alguna manera metido en un traje apretado de cuero negro con una etiqueta que leía "Gatubela" y un jodido collar de perro con una cadena larga. Ulquiorra, tirado sobre la cama y vestido de forma extraña (un traje que luego supe que era de "Batichica"), sostenía el otro extremo de la cadena en una mano y el látigo en otra._

_Aun hoy no tengo idea de cómo llegamos allí, ni de cómo terminamos metidos en esas ropas (principalmente Ulquiorra). Mas tarde descubrí que la parte del cartel que estaba tapada aclaraba que era un Bar Gay._

_Hasta hoy Ulquiorra y yo tenemos un pacto implícito: nunca volver a hablar de esa noche..._

Salí de mis propios recuerdos cuando sentí algo moverse entre mi mano. Al bajar la vista note que Ulquiorra había entrelazado nuestras manos, una costumbre extraña que había tomado hacia ya bastante.

Caminamos bastante rato, y yo realmente ni sabía a donde íbamos. Solo lo seguía.

Me pase básicamente todo el día con el: lo acompañe (mas bien lo seguí) a hacer sus tareas (cosas que Aizen le había dado para hacer), quede en segundo plano mientras hablaba con Yammy (no es que en realidad me interesara su puta conversación) y luego tuve que irme para atender la gran y jodida estupidez de mis putas fracciones.

- A veces me pregunto por que los elegí. Debí haber hecho como hizo Ulquiorra y quedarme sin fracciones - fue mi comentario al ver el desastre que aquellos inútiles habían hecho.

La cosa había sido mas o menos así: seguí a Shawlong por los malditos pasillos blancos, girando en tantas esquinas que realmente al final no sabia ni siquiera en donde estaba, hasta una puerta (igual de blanca que todo). No sabia que tipo de idiotez esperarme ahí adentro, pero realmente su nivel de estupidez había llegado muy lejos.

Dentro de la jodida habitación (que para variar era blanca) había una gran cantidad de botellas de sake y más bebidas alcohólicas, todas vacías. En el centro de la puta habitación, que además de todo ya había quedado hecha un desastre, estaban Yylfordt y Di Roy obviamente alcoholizados.

Cuando abrí la puta puerta, aquellos dos idiotas se me lanzaron encima gritando idioteces que ni siquiera escuche. Balbucearon un par de incoherencias y luego salieron dando tumbos de la habitación. Comenzaron a correr como el par de idiotas que eran, chocándose cosas y de paso rompiendo otras (de las que probablemente yo me tendría que encargar luego), por lo que decidí traerlos de vuelta y encerrarlos hasta que se les pasara la borrachera. Aunque no fue tan fácil como creí.

Debimos correr a esos dos estupidos por casi medio Las Noches. Y digo "debimos" porque obligue al resto de mi fracción a perseguirlos.

Realmente no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuanto tiempo estuve persiguiendo a esos inútiles. Solo se que cuando los alcancé (uno de los idiotas se tropezó y arrastro al otro hasta el piso), comencé a arrastrarlos. Abrí la puerta al azar de una de las tantas habitaciones y luego mire a Shawlong.

- Tú encárgate de ellos, y asegúrate de que no rompan mas cosas. – le dije casi gritando, no estaba de humor para ser niñera de un par de imbéciles.

Volví como pude a mi punto de partida (ahí donde había dejado a Ulqui hablando con Yammy) pero ya no había nadie. Supuse que estaría cumpliendo más de las jodidas órdenes de Aizen, así que me encamine a mi habitación. Con suerte podía suponer que se pasaría por allí luego.

Aunque la suerte no estaba de mi lado ese día.

- Grimmjow... – alguien susurro en mi oído, causándome un escalofrió.

- ¡Jodido zorro! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – lo mire con odio, volteándome para verlo a la cara.

Ichimaru hizo una mueca extraña y luego su sonrisa se amplio mas. Debía admitir que ese tipo era algo inquietante.

- Awwww, que malo eres conmigo ¡Y yo que solo venia a traerte un regalo! – dijo con ese tono de voz que me sacaba de quicio.

- Lárgate, no estoy de humor para tus putas bromas. – fui cortante y conciso, realmente la vida ya me había jodido bastante en el día como para tener que aguantar mas estupideces.

- ¡Que frío eres! Solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

Y seguido de eso saco de quien sabe donde un cajita pequeña, del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, y me la dió. Estaba envuelta en papel azul brillando y llevaba una tarjeta blanca.

- "Para nuestro querido gato en un día especial. Gin Ichimaru." – leí en voz alta, y una vena comenzó a palpitar en mi frente - ¿¡Que quiere decir esto!

Rasgue el papel con furia poco contenida y descubrí el contenido del pequeño regalo. Una jodida y puta lata de ATUN.

- ¡Zorro de mierda! ¿¡Donde carajo te metiste! – le grite al aire, ya que obviamente el no se había quedado ahí para ver mi reacción. Probablemente se esperaba que le volara la cabeza con un puto cero. Y lo hubiera hecho si el idiota no se hubiera escondido.

No tenía ni ánimos de buscarlo para descargarme, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir hasta la próxima semana. Apreté los puños y me di cuenta de que aun tenía la jodida nota en la mano. Volví a mirarla, estaba de reverso.

- "P.D.: Si buscabas a Ulquiorra, esta en una reunión." – se leía. Maldije para mis adentros y cambie mi rumbo, iría a ver si ya había terminado la jodida junta o si debía esperar.

Al llegar, la jodida y enorme puerta estaba completamente cerrada, lo que significaba que aun no habían terminado. Suspire frustrado y me recargue contra la pared.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo habré esperado, pero cuando ya se ponía el sol los grandes portones blancos se abrieron dando paso a Ulquiorra. Al notar mi presencia, levanto a penas una de sus cejas, como preguntando qué hacia ahí.

- Te estaba esperando ¿Qué no es obvio? – respondí cansado. El comenzó a caminar, se detuvo un momento delante mío y luego ambos seguimos camino. Ulquiorra me guiaba, yo solo dejaba que mis pies me movieran hacia donde el iba. Estaba como en un piloto automático, casi desconectado de la realidad.

A penas me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi habitación, y note que había estado sujetando su mano en el momento en que el soltó la mía. Entramos y yo camine directamente hacia la cama. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y que ese puto día se acabara. Mis cumpleaños solían ser así, nunca lo pasaba bien en esa fecha.

Caí boca abajo sobre el colchón y ya no quise saber mas nada del mundo. Fue extraño que me diera cuenta de que aquella superficie blanda se hundía levemente mientras Ulquiorra se me acercaba. Pinchó suavemente mi hombro con su dedo índice, algo extraño en el ya que usualmente usaba maneras mas violentas para llamar mi atención (y con violentas me refiero a que solía pincharme son fuerza las costillas). Cuando me di vuelta, me planto un beso.

Bien, este día ya había sido extraño, pero se estaba poniendo demasiado raro.

De todas formas, me gire un poco para quedar más cómodo. En fin, de alguna u otra manera había terminado tirado boca arriba en mi cama, apoyado en uno de mis antebrazos mientras con la otra mano presionaba sobre el cuello de Ulquiorra para atraerlo un poco mas a mi (que dicho sea de paso, estaba semi recostado sobre mi).

No fue necesario que lo empujara o lo tumbara para recostarlo, el solo lo hizo. Yo estaba algo sorprendido por lo repentino de todo esto, pero realmente poco me importaba si podía mejorar un poco mi día.

Por supuesto, en algún momento necesitaríamos respirar, y cuando ese momento llegó separamos nuestros labios. Pero por más que intente hablar, no me dejo.

- Ul- hmph - ahora era Ulquiorra el que me cerraba la boca a mitad de la frase con otro beso. Bien, no es necesario aclarar que no me resistí para nada.

Al contrario, aprovechando que estaba encima mío y que su cuerpo era más pequeño, rodé sin mucho esfuerzo cambiando los papeles. Ahora era yo quien estaba arriba.

Sin esperar demasiado, comencé a quitarle la ropa. Baje la cremallera y deslice la tela por sus hombros, notando una mancha oscura y recordando en que situación se la había dejado esa misma mañana. Me centre en su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando. No podía ver su rostro pero sabia que probablemente intentaba mantener esa expresión fría que siempre llevaba, aunque se le estaba poniendo difícil ya que su respiración era algo acelerada. Volví a succionar en aquella marca, dejándola de un morado mas profundo. Me aparte un poco para apreciar mejor mi obra y Ulquiorra aprovecho el momento para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. Su lengua rápidamente su deslizó dentro de mi boca, comenzando un beso apasionado, mientras su otra mano rozaba mi cuello con las puntas de sus dedos.

A veces se sentía extraño, ver esa parte de Ulquiorra que dejaba de tener el control sobre todo y daba más espacio a las sensaciones. Pero no dejaba de darme por satisfecho cada vez que veía aquel resultado.

Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a deslizar mi chaqueta por mis hombros, y lo ayude en la tarea de desvestirme pasando los brazos. Escuche el ruido seco que anunciaba la caída de una prenda más sobre el piso.

Volví a centrarme en su cuello, dejando marcas de mordidas por donde pasara mi boca, que hacían que aquella piel blanca se enrojeciera. Baje lentamente hasta su pecho, entre besos, remarcando cada músculo con mi lengua, para luego bajar al abdomen. El se removió un poco, presionando una de sus manos en mi nuca. Nunca supe si me pedía que me detuviera o que siguiera bajando. De todos modos, hice lo que quería, viendo que Ulquiorra no se quejaba, al menos en voz alta.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el resto de la ropa, lo escuche hablar, y ya creí que todo se había ido al carajo.

- G-Grimmjow... - su voz sonaba mas baja de lo normal, casi un susurro.

- ¿Nh? - a duras penas respondí, volviendo a besar se cuello.

Hizo silencio un momento, mordiéndose el labio para impedir que un gemido se escapara de su garganta debido al roce de nuestras erecciones. Luego hablo.

- Yo...

- Lo se, lo se, ya quieres que pare ¿verdad? - le dije, comenzando a incorporarme. Pero antes de poder terminar de hacerlo, el me tomo por el cuello, volviendo a besarme.

- No. - solo dijo eso, no dijo que siguiera, no dijo nada mas. Solo negó.

Pero fue suficiente para mí, y dado que se trataba de Ulquiorra era obvio que no diría nada más.

Sonreí socarronamente. Quizás el día pudiera mejorar (aunque ya para este momento creo que debería decir "noche").

Junte más nuestras caderas, causando aquella fricción que amenazaba con volverme loco. Esta vez lo tome desprevenido, por lo que no pudo evitar que un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido saliera de sus labios. Pero yo si lo escuche, y él lo había notado.

Lo bese mientras mis manos bajaban por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al borde de su hakama. Movió su cadera hacia arriba, buscando contacto con mi mano, una forma callada de decirme lo que quería.

Comencé a acariciar con una mano su cada vez más notable erección, mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. El gimió suave, un gemido ahogado en su garganta. Joder, como odiaba que hiciera eso; yo quería escucharlo gemir, pedir por mas.

Creo que fue por eso que deje de besarlo y, sonriéndole con algo de sadismo, baje el resto de su ropa de golpe. Lo tome desprevenido, lo se porque abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aprovechándome de eso, lo tome de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara directamente y, sin romper el contacto, lo tome por debajo de sus muslos, abriendo más sus piernas. Moví mis manos hacia su cadera, pasando sin discreción alguna por su trasero, y de un movimiento brusco lo acerque a mí. El apretó los ojos y volvió a morder su labio, sintiendo mi erección rozando descaradamente su piel descubierta.

- Odio que hagas eso - le dije al odio, presionando más nuestras caderas. Sonreí al oírlo retener el aire - No te contengas Ulqui, gime para mi.

Ulquiorra abrió un poco sus ojos, a penas lo suficiente para mirarme. No dijo nada, solo se limito a observarme un poco, pero no por mucho. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando comencé a masturbarlo suavemente.

- Nhhgh - esta vez a penas pudo contenerse. Yo sonreí socarronamente.

- Así esta mejor.

Comencé a mover mi mano mas rápido, y al poco tiempo el estaba moviéndose también, aumentando la fricción. Una de sus manos estaba agarrando con fuerza las sabanas, mientras la otra estaba prendida con fuerza a mi espalda, rodeando mi cuello y clavando sus uñas en mi piel.

- Veo que te gusta esto ¿eh? - dije en un tono medio burlón - A ver que te parece lo que sigue... - le dije, dejando de masturbarlo y bajando hasta la altura de su miembro.

Mire hacia arriba y note que me estaba observando casi curioso. Y digo "casi" porque mas que intrigado estaba desesperado.

- Grimmjow...

Lo sabía, desesperado era la palabra perfecta. Pero siendo Ulquiorra, eso a penas si se notaba.

- Ulqui, hay algo que me estaba preguntando... - comencé a hablar, sabiendo que lo estaba torturando con la espera.

- ¿Q-que?... - contestaba solo para que me apresurara.

Sin darme cuenta agrande mi sonrisa.

- ¿Eres virgen? - solté la pregunta descaradamente. El no me respondió, ni siquiera se digno a mirarme, pero el silencio me decía mucho mas - Lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, te gustara. - asegure.

Ya no lo hice esperar mucho mas, metiéndolo todo dentro de mi boca.

- Ahhh... - escuche un gemido, casi un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua por su miembro, manteniéndolo dentro de mi boca y escuchando sus gemidos mientras lo metía y sacaba.

- G-Grimm... jow... a-ah... nhhh

Lo saque de mi boca, comenzando a lamerlo, para luego volver a meterlo y sacarlo.

Ulquiorra gimió, esta vez sin remordimientos ni retención.

Succione aun mas fuerte, poniendo especial atención en la punta, haciéndolo casi gritar mi nombre. Pero volvió a morderse para evitarlo. Y así estuvimos durante varios minutos. Yo lamiendo y succionando su erección, arrancándole gemidos que el no quería dejar salir, mientras una de sus manos me sujetaba con fuerza del cabello.

- ¡Ah- Ahhhh... Grimmjow! ¡NHHH! - al fin, carajo, ya me estaba cansando de chupársela sin que dijera nada.

Decidí terminar ya con eso, metiéndolo lo más profundo que pude en mi boca, casi rozándome la garganta.

- ¡A-AHHH! - me tomo mas fuerte del cabello, tirando su cabeza para atrás y gimiendo como no lo había escuchado hasta ahora, corriéndose en mi boca.

Sentí un líquido caliente y algo amargo en mi boca, y me lo trague. Debía admitir que Ulquiorra no sabía mal. Me acerque a el y lo observe mejor; su respiración estaba acelerada, estaba cubierto de sudor y tenia los ojos cerrados, pero ahora se veía relajado.

- ¿Y bien? - susurre, acercándome a su oído y relamiendo mis labios. Lo escuche respirando hondo, para calmar su respiración, y luego me tomo del cuello para volver a besarme.

- Veo que te gusto - sonreí con autosuficiencia - Pero yo ya quiero pasar a segundas.

Por primera vez en mi vida (y seguramente la ultima) Ulquiorra me desvió la mirada.

Lleve tres de mis dedos a su boca, primero rozando sus labios y esperando a que los abriera. Algo que agradecía era que Ulquiorra fuera tan inteligente, ya que capto en seguida la idea.

Carajo, iba a hacerlo bastante rápido, no podría aguantar mucho con la lengua de Ulquiorra entre mis dedos, chupando, lamiendo y succionando. Era complicado cuando esas sensaciones se iban a otra parte...

- Esto probablemente duela un poco... - le dije, sacando mis dedos ya mojados de su boca y llevándolos hacia su trasero.

- Lo imaginaba - contesto, hablando por primera vez en un largo rato. Claro, exceptuando los gemidos.

Lo tome de la cadera, subiéndola un poco a una mejor posición. El se acomodo con sus piernas alrededor de mí. Y volví a besarlo mientras metía uno de mis dedos en el, sintiendo lo estrecho que era. Ulquiorra se removió un poco debajo mío.

- Te lo dije ¿Duele?

- Molesta - me aclaro, luego de negar con la cabeza.

Comencé a mover mi dedo de adentro hacia fuera, intentando prepararlo lo mejor posible. Al principio estaba tenso, pero luego se relajo. Cuando creí que era suficiente, metí un segundo dedo.

- Nhh... - Ulquiorra se quejo un poco, mientras yo movía ambos dedos hacia adentro y hacia fuera.

Se quejo un poco mas por la incomodidad, contrayendo sus músculos alrededor de mis dedos, pero luego volvió a relajarse y al poco tiempo estaba moviéndose también. Entonces decidí que podía meter el último.

- Ahh-nhh... - se quejo, frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Duele?

- U-un poco...

Mas allá de quejarse, comenzó a mover su cadera sobre mis dedos, incitándome a meterlos mas. Hice lo que quería, buscando ese punto que lo haría gritar de placer.

- Ah-ahhhh... G-Grimm... jow... ¡AHH! Ahí... - murmuro, luego de lanzar un gemido que muy probablemente le hubiera lastimado la garganta, moviendo su cadera como indicándome donde presionar.

No pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción algo burlona, metiendo mis dedos mas profundo y volviendo a tocar aquel punto.

- ¿Ahí? - moví mis dedos sobre aquel puñado de nervios, probando.

- Ahhh... nhhh AH-AHHH... - arqueo su espalda, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Seguí a penas unos minutos, disfrutando de los gemidos que ya no se molestaba en ocultar, pero luego paré. El me miro, pero no pensé que fuera a preguntar lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Por qué paraste? - logro hablar de corrido, sin tartamudear, mas allá de que su respiración era muy irregular. Esa pregunta me sorprendió, era una forma demasiado directa de pedirme que siguiera. Lo mire a los ojos y por la forma en que me veía parecía pedirme a gritos que me lo follara en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Quieres que siga con los dedos o prefieres otra cosa? - le insinué. El se quedo callado.

Yo lo bese, y luego sentí que sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mi hakama. Profundicé el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, mientras el comenzaba a bajar la tela. Al separarnos, me incorpore un poco para que terminara de quitármelo.

- ¿Listo? - pregunte, acercándome luego de que terminara de desnudarme. El dio una repasada rápida por mi cuerpo, examinándome.

No contesto mi pregunta, de hecho no esperaba que lo hiciera. Me acomodé entre sus piernas abiertas, rozando ambas erecciones. Ulquiorra volvió a rodear mi cintura con sus piernas, poniéndose (probablemente sin darse cuenta) en la posición perfecta.

- Hazlo - fue a penas un susurro, quizá menos, pero el sabia que yo lo había escuchado. Tome su cadera, acercando mi erección a su pequeña entrada. El empujo un poco, incitándome a seguir.

Conecte mi ojos con los suyos y el me beso, al mismo tiempo que yo empujaba, metiéndome dentro de el.

Le dolió, lo supe cuando sentí como se estrechaba alrededor mío, pero yo no pare hasta estar completamente dentro.

- ¿Duele mucho? - pregunte, tratando de controlar mi respiración, aunque ya sabia que el no respondería. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió para mirarme.

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol y mi fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a moverme, porque sabia que iba a lastimarlo si lo hacía. Pero se hacia jodidamente difícil. Puto Ulquiorra y su jodido culo apretado.

- Grimmjow... muévete... - a penas lo escuche hablar, estaba concentrado insultando a Ulquiorra en mi mente.

- No te quejes si después no puedes caminar... - advertí en tono burlón, comenzando a moverme. Salí de el casi completamente para luego volver a entrar despacio.

- Nhhghh... - Ulquiorra se quejo un poco, pero no me pidió que me detuviera. Yo seguí entrando y saliendo lentamente hasta que note que sus músculos se habían relajado, que ya no estaba tan tenso y comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

- Carajo Ulqui ¿Por qué eres tan estrecho? - pregunte, mi voz sonaba ahuecada porque estaba hablándole con la cabeza apoyada en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro.

Ulquiorra gimió antes de contestarme.

- E-eso esta... fuera de mi conocimiento Grimmjow... - mierda, aun cuando estábamos teniendo sexo el no dejaba de hablar de esa forma - Nunca... nunca p-pensé que fuera a... utilizar mi cuerpo para este tipo de... actividades... nhhhh... ah-ahhh

Bien, ya era suficiente para mí. Y saltaba a la vista que el también lo estaba disfrutando.

Pegue mis labios a los suyos, separándolos y metiendo mi lengua en su boca, besándolo con brusquedad. Y con esa misma brusquedad tome su cadera con ambas manos, comenzando a moverme mas rápido y llegando mas profundo con cada embestida. Ulquiorra gimió dentro del beso, apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda.

- A-ahhhh... nhhhh G-Grimmjow... ¡Ahhhhnnhh! - gimió con fuerza cuando deje de besarlo.

- Sabía... que... te gustaría - dije, mordiendo su cuello. Eso ya se me estaba haciendo un hábito.

El también comenzó a moverse, coordinando con mis propias embestidas y ayudándome a llegar mas adentro, hasta tocar aquel punto.

- ¡NGHHH- ahh...! ¡AHHH...! - gimió, indicándome el lugar correcto donde debía tocar.

Con cada embestido Ulquiorra gemía mas fuerte, hasta el punto en que creí que realmente podría lastimarse la garganta.

En un determinado momento decidí que quería cambiar de posición. Fue solo una idea que se me cruzo al oírlo gemir mi nombre, pero me pareció buena. Baje un poco la velocidad hasta casi detenerme, entonces el abrió los ojos como reclamando, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo rodé, dejándolo arriba.

Observe a Ulquiorra, que me miraba con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes. Yo no dije nada, solo me limite a observarlo.

Lentamente, casi como si dudara de estar haciéndolo bien, levanto un poco su cuerpo y luego volvió a bajar. La sensación pareció gustarle, ya que volvió a hacerlo, aumentando el ritmo y buscando al ángulo para volver a tocar aquel punto.

- Ahhh... - gimió, evidentemente encontrando la forma de golpear el pequeño punto de nervios. Se acomodo mejor, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho y arqueando ligeramente la espalda.

Yo comencé a seguirle el paso, subiendo mi cadera para encontrarla con la suya en el momento justo. Me dedique a observarlo mejor por un momento, fijándome en algunos detalles que no había notado. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que parte del cabello que cubría su frente ahora estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Me fije en sus ojos cerrados, su seño ligeramente fruncido, y también sentí como sus dedos presionaban mi piel.

En un momento, realmente no se bien cuando, yo también cerré los ojos. Me centre en las sensaciones que me provocaba tener a Ulquiorra montándome de esa manera y deje salir muchos de los gemidos que había contenido.

- ¡Ah-ahhh! ¡G-Grimm... jow! Ahh - Salí de mi propio mundo al escuchar a Ulquiorra gimiendo de esa forma.

Note que sus movimientos se habían vuelto descoordinados, que gemía con más fuerza. Y también note las leves contracciones musculares que avisaban que todo esto estaba por terminar. Esa leve presión e hizo arquear la espalda de placer, y supe que yo también estaba llegando a mi limite.

Sujete a Ulquiorra de la cadera con la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que giraba para dejarlo nuevamente debajo mío y comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza y brusquedad. Ambos gemíamos, las piernas de Ulqui tensándose alrededor mío. Comencé a masturbarlo de nuevo, y el gimió con fuerza.

Busque su boca, y el me respondió con un beso salvaje y descontrolado. Un pequeño hilo de saliva cayó por la comisura de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que gemía mi nombre, arqueando la espalda y corriéndose en mi mano.

Yo me encontraba en mi limite, y sentir como Ulquiorra se contraía alrededor mío fue demasiado. Con una ultima embestida profunda me corrí dentro de el.

Ambos respirábamos ruidosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Cuando logre calmarme un poco y volver a respirar casi con normalidad, salí de su interior y me lo observe mejor.

No me sorprendí demasiado al ver un líquido blanco y espeso saliendo de la pequeña entrada que acababa de desvirgar. El semen, mezclado con algo de sangre (probablemente lo había lastimado), bajo por su trasero hasta el colchón. Supuse que no era demasiado cómodo tener algo caliente y extraño resbalándote por los muslos, así que tome lo primero que encontré para limpiarlo. De hecho, eso resulto ser mi hakama, pero me daba jodidamente igual.

Luego de terminar tire la prenda hacia un lado, de nuevo al piso. Tome las sabanas y me recosté al lado de Ulquiorra, tapándonos a ambos. El se acomodo contra mi cuerpo y yo pase un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Lo sentí respirar profundamente.

- Ulqui... - hable despacio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Grimmjow? - me pregunto en un tono algo cansado.

Se acerco más a mí y luego hable.

- ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto ahora? - de repente se me había ocurrido esa pregunta. Quería saber por que de la nada había decidido tener sexo conmigo.

Nuevamente se hizo un corto y jodido silencio, la curiosidad me estaba picando.

- Quería... darte un regalo. Por tu... cumpleaños. - admitió, y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿El lo sabia?

- ¿Cómo carajo sabias que hoy era mi jodido cumpleaños?

Tardo como medio minuto en contestarme, pero yo quería saberlo.

- Ichimaru dijo algo sobre eso. Sobre que hoy era un día especial y que debería darte un regalo... - su voz se estaba apagando, estaba durmiéndose. Lo observe y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Busco mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, creo que casi por costumbre, y recargo mas su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Yo también cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormirme, pero sentí un movimiento a mi lado.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí los labios de Ulquiorra presionados a los míos. Volví a cerrarlos y respondí el beso, suave y lento. Cuando nos separamos, lo escuche hablar en apenas un susurro.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Luego volvió a recostarse contra mí. Yo sonreí.

- Estoy cansado. Realmente quiero dormir y no despertar hasta el jodido mediodía... - murmure amodorrado por el calor y el cansancio.

- Por primera vez Grimmjow, coincido contigo en eso... - respondió Ulqui.

Me acomode mejor, dispuesto a dormirme, cuando una duda cruzo mi cabeza.

- Oye Ulqui... ¿Qué pasara con la reunión de mañana? - pregunte, recordando la reunión sobre la que habíamos hablado en la mañana.

El pareció meditarlo un momento.

- No pasara nada si faltamos esta vez... - respondió, dando por terminada la conversación.

A fin de cuentas, ese había sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

**~0~**

* * *

AL FIN LO TERMINE, CARAJO! *baila felizmente*

Yay! No saben lo que me costo hacer este jodido fic. Estuve como dos semanas =(

Bueno pero lo logre =D quería hacer un regalo para Grimmjow por su cumpleaños (27/5 según la wiki). Si le erré de fecha no me culpen xD jo

Son las 23:19 y mañana debo levantarme jodidamente temprano xD carajo

Puto lemmon, fue lo mas difícil de escribir creo ¬¬ pero bueno, ya que al fin lo termine quiero opiniones x3

Adore el flashback, fue lo que mas me gusto escribir. Mas que nada la parte de los disfraces, nadie puede decirme que esa imagen no fue graciosa xD

No lo olviden, esta autora se alimenta de reviews... D: no me pongan a dieta! TuT

PD: Escribir a Grimmjow es malo para la salud de una, después de esto salí puteando e insultando cada dos palabras .

PD de PD: BENDITO ICHIMARU Y SU LATA DE ATUN! XD


End file.
